Ani Achola
|last_appearance = |alias =Ani (by everyone) Amarowat (by Amara Josephine Achola) |cause of death = |flashback = |appears in = }} Amarowat Anysia "Ani" Achola is a main character in the third season of 13 Reasons Why. She is portrayed by Grace Saif. Ani is the new girl of Liberty High School and a member of Hands Off Our Bodies. She formed close relationships with the main characters and narrated the whole season, delivering information to Deputy Standall about Bryce's murder. Early Life Ani was born in the Republic of Kenya, but moved with her mother to England, United Kingdom when she was four years old. She states that she frequently changed schools prior to the start of the season and is now a new student at Liberty High. She also has an unknown criminal history which was stated in the poster but was never explained in the third season. Throughout the Series Season 3 Her mother works for the Walker family as a nurse for Bryce's grandfather, who slowly died. She has a friendship and romantic relationship with Clay Jensen, who is one of her peers and a prime suspect in Bryce Walker's death. She also had a secret friendship and sexual relationship with Bryce as well prior to his death. Throughout the series, she played detective along with Clay and tried to figure out who person killed Bryce. She went through each of the characters motives and actions, while narrating the story to Deputy Standall in an interrogation room. Ani was introduced to us as the new girl. We learned that she moved around a lot and had attended many different schools. She joined Liberty High School, right after the spring fling. Clay was her tour guide on her first day, so they became friends due to her persistence although her true feelings for Clay were unknown throughout the season. Ani's mom also works for Bryce's family so she got to know Bryce over their few months before he was murdered. Ani and Bryce developed a friendship that also turned into a romantic and sexual relationship. Although Bryce had fallen in love with her, she didn't orally reciprocate her feelings and continued to refer to her and her mother as the help. The night of the homecoming game and of Bryce's death, Bryce gave her a kiss on the side of the field which Clay saw and becames extremely upset with. Bryce told her at the football game to leave before a fight broke out. Although she described Clay as being obsessed with her and wanting to be more than just friends to Deputy Standall, it was shown that she had mutual, if not, confusing feelings about Clay. They decided to start dating officially at the end of the third season. Throughout the season, Ani befriended and protected people in Clay's group, such as Jessica and Alex. She also revealed secrets between the friends during her quest to get the truth about Bryce's death. Ani told Alex about Jessica and Justin hooking up the night of the spring fling while Jessica and Alex were still dating which angered Alex. She narrated the whole season and tried to solve Bryce's murder, along with Clay's help at times while other times it seems as though she believed he was guilty. Bryce's grandfather died at the end of the season, so it is unknown if she will stay in Evergreen since her mother, a home health care nurse, was only employed to take care of him. Personality Ani is a very intelligent, observant, kind, caring and quick-witted young girl. Ani has a habit of stating very blunt and honest observations that sometimes gets under people's skin, but nonetheless, she has a habit of winning people over with her charm and wit. She is nosy and talkative of what others have told her however it is not shown that any of the characters pick up on these traits. She is also good at making first impressions due to her family moving around a lot and therefore having to change schools frequently. She spots the kids she wants to hang around and is assertive in introducing herself to make new friends quickly. Because of her mother's strict personality, Ani often lies about her whereabouts in order to spend some free time pursuing her own hobbies and interests. However, this habit had made her into an unreliable narrator as she also lied to Clay and Jessica about her interactions with Bryce and to Deputy Standall during both of her interrogations. She is also a surprisingly (almost suspicious at times) skilled investigator as seen when she is trying to find out the death of Bryce Walker while working alongside Clay for the most part. She states to several characters that she is an optimist who tries to see the best in everyone including Bryce (except for Montgomery), despite Clay warning her about him. Relationships Clay Jensen Clay is Ani's boyfriend. Clay and Ani first met when Ani transferred to Liberty High School and Clay gave her a tour. Clay got a bit carried away talking about the rape culture of their school, and after that even though she stated it was the 'worst tour' she's ever been given, she also says it was her 'favorite tour'. She quickly befriended Clay and his friends. They formed a bond as they discussed their nerdy habits and shared inside jokes. Clay also gave her his bike as a gift. Clay has a crush on her and warns her about Bryce after she reveals where she is staying. After their first kiss, their relationship got rocky, but they quickly made up. However, things got serious when Clay saw her kissing Bryce at the Homecoming game and later, ended up going after Bryce. After Bryce's murder, Ani suspected Clay, but they investigated together. Even though they had huge arguments about Ani's secret relationship with Bryce and Ani not believing Clay, Clay went to meet Ani one last time before he left town, and they ended up kissing. After Clay's arrest and Jessica's confession, she bailed Clay out of jail and formulated a plan, eventually framing Monty for Bryce's murder and cleared Clay's name. At the end of the third season, Clay went to meet Ani's Mom and came into terms with Nora Walker, while Ani announced that they are dating. Physical Appearance Ani has a brown skin complexion with brown eyes and short curly hair. Reception Appearances Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Angryyoungandman.jpg Yeah-I'm-The-New-Girl.jpg References de:Ani Achola Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Females